


Into Temptation

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e07 Woulda Shoulda Coulda, Episode: s11e02 Pool Shark, Episode: s11e04 Squeegel, Episode: s12 e15 Stealing Home, Episode: s14 e13 Boston Brakes, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Five times Nick and David managed to stick to their 'no kissing at work' rule and one time they didn't.
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Into Temptation

They were professional, always. Almost. The job demanded of them to be serious and focused but sometimes working so closely together made it just a little harder to resist temptation.

**1 – Woulda Shoulda Coulda**

“You’re such a dork!” Nick was still laughing at the way David scrunched up his face and snapped his tongue in a perfect imitation of a lizard eating a fly. David grinned, not quite blushing under the intense look Nick was giving him. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to regain some self control while he watched Nick’s laughter fade into a quiet chuckle and the expression in his eyes change in intensity, heat gradually overtaking the fond amusement from before. It made him swallow, his throat suddenly dry.

Nick was standing far too close to him already and yet he had the guts to lean in even further. So far in fact, David could feel his breath hot against his cheek.

“God, I could just…” He didn’t finish his thought, but his eyes told David everything he needed to know. Sucking in a deep breath he tried to tear his eyes away from Nick’s dark stare. Tried very unsuccessfully. “We… we… can’t,” he stuttered helplessly. And just as abruptly as it had left the spark of amusement was back in those damn brown eyes.

“Yes, we can.” Nick had the audacity to grin. “Just not here, not now.”

A frustrated growl escaped David against his efforts to contain it, making Nick smile even wider at the effect he was having on him. Damn that man. He made no move to budge. With one hand planted firmly on the table Nick leaned forward on his arm, his trademark cocky grin teasing, challenging, giving David nothing else to do but bite down hard on his lower lip to keep from falling forward and kissing that smug expression off of his lover’s handsome face.

They had an agreement, rules, exactly for this sort of situation. And Nick was coming dangerously close to breaking all of them.

Bordering on defeat David shut his eyes, inhaling deeply to calm himself. But what a mistake that had been, he realized, as the scent of Nick infiltrated his senses and let his heart rate spike into inappropriate ranges.

“You better get out of here right now,” he croaked, “or I’m going to do something really, really stupid.”

At the sound of Nick’s soft chuckles he opened his eyes again, relieved to see that Nick had put a little more distance between them.

Just as he was stepping past him to leave, Nick leaned back in to taunt, “Durable bending qualities and hardness, really Dave?”

Red-faced David looked away, but not fast enough for Nick to miss the sly grin his lips curled into.

  
**2 – Pool Shark**

“Hey, hey!” When Nick had David’s attention again he flexed his upper arm, winking at him. David huffed but nodded and got up.

“That’s my man,” Nick smiled and left the room.

He returned a while later to check up on his lover’s progress. David seemed deeply engrossed in the readings of the GCMS and Nick took a moment to watch him quietly.

“I see you’re done sulking,” he commented after about a minute of undetected observation. Anything longer would have been creepy, he gathered.

“I wasn’t sulking,” David stated defensively, eyes still on the screen of the machine.

“Sure you were. In fact, you’ve been acting like you’re all in love with her forever,” Nick informed him with a raised eyebrow. David scoffed but his tone was less determined when he said, “I’m not.”

Nick rewarded him with nothing but a stern look. He wasn’t by any means jealous, in fact he’d always found David’s little crush on Wendy quite entertaining, but the amount of suffering he’d put in since they’d said goodbye seemed excessive - even for David.

“Well, for your information it _is_ possible to be platonically heartbroken.” David straightened up and crossed his arms as he spoke. Mirroring the pose, Nick crossed his arms mockingly but didn’t say anything else. The silent treatment always worked best on David and it was unsurprising when his thoughts just started to spill out of him.

“I just miss her, alright? She’s the closest I’ve ever had to a best friend and then she goes and lies to me and she chooses to confide in Henry of all people? Not that it matters now that she's moving a thousand miles away.”

“What’s wrong with Henry?” Nick’s voice still had a teasing quality to it but his eyes had gone a little softer already.

“Nothing,” David huffed, “_everything!_”

Instead of humoring him with a reply Nick just steadily walked over to him.

“C’mere,” he soothed, opening his arms to earn himself a confused look from the other man.

“What?”

Grinning, Nick took another step forward and softly stated, “You look like you need a hug, and I’m not gonna offer it twice.”

David cast a nervous glance around. “I don’t think we should…”

“Aw, come on. I can’t look at that kicked puppy face a minute longer,” Nick coaxed and before he could spread his arms out any further David closed the gap between them with a grateful nod and let himself be encircled in his lover’s comforting embrace.

“You smell good,” he mumbled, unwilling to let go.

“Yeah, yeah, save that for after work.” Nick grinned and pulled back, reluctantly prying David’s hands away from his hips. With his eyes on the floor David pursed his lips and tried to conceal a sheepish grin.

Nick’s palm reached out to his cheek, guiding his gaze back up to meet his own. “Feeling better?”

“I’d feel better if you kissed me,” David stated smugly, causing Nick to snicker and shake his head, “Course you would.”

He had to admit though, that he was tempted. As ridiculous as David’s over dramatization was, his pouting lips were more than inviting. He reined himself in with a sharp intake of breath.

“We already crossed a line here,” he reminded them both and took a step back.

“I know, sorry,” David mumbled and shrugged his shoulder.

Nick lightly squeezed his upper arm, “’s alright, just get your act together, yeah?”

David nodded.

“So, you got anything on the contents of that tank yet?” Nick asked, steering them back to business. His professional pride kicked in as he tapped in the command for the computer to print his results.

“I always do.”

  
**3 – Squeegel**

He’d never been so embarrassed yet relieved to see Catherine. Damn, if this man wasn’t going to be the death of him one day with his unprecedented idiocy. Only David would come into his office, armed with sexual innuendo and platitudes and do a fucking _dance_ that was equal parts ridiculous and suggestive. What had he gotten himself into, he wondered, not for the first time since the two of them had started dating.

“I knew I should’ve shut the door,” he muttered, once David retreated, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Catherine seemed less perturbed than anyone who had just barged in on their little banter should have been. It made him wonder if she had just written David off as completely nuts of if she’d figured out what they’d been trying to keep private. Not that David was trying very convincingly.

“Are you out of your mind?” he scolded when he found David a little later in his lab and cornered him against a table. “I… uh… what?”

There wasn’t anything he could do but let a smile play across his face. “You know exactly what I mean, Mr. _Kinky_,” he growled, enjoying the look of guilt on his lover’s face.

“I’m sorry,” David sputtered, “I got carried away, I didn’t expect anyone to walk in…”

As much as he enjoyed David’s obvious unease Nick felt it wasn’t fair to tease him over it, especially since he was about to take pretty much the same risk right in the middle of their glass walled work place.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said with a mischievous grin, “just close the door next time.”

“Like you just did?” David quipped, earning himself a chuckle from Nick.

“Not much of a point in that, with those doors being all see through,” he said in a willfully casual tone.

Blocked by his own body he dared to let his fingers brush along David’s hipbone. In response David flinched and pulled back.

“Nick,” he ground out in a tone that was meant to sound like a warning but crumbled weakly in the face of Nick’s darkened gaze upon him.

“You started this…” he reminded David gently and let his eyes travel up and down his body in a slow fashion, licking his lips pointedly.

“You’re not going to… here?” Nick flashed him a smile and pulled back his hand. “Course not, dummy,” he mock-scolded, “You’re gonna have to be a patient little grasshopper and wait ‘til after shift.” With that he winked and walked backwards out into the hallway.

David stood rooted to the spot for a solid two minutes after Nick had left.

  
  
**4 – Stealing Home**

“528, that’s the right address.” He was aware he was stating the obvious but Nick had been distracting him for a solid ten minutes with his _almost close enough to touch_ nearness and his_ I’m not gonna say what’s really on my mind because we’re at work_ smirks that David’s brain was mostly running on autopilot.

“As opposed to the other houses that were stolen last night?” Nick countered dryly. When David shot him a somewhat baffled look Nick smiled smugly, unable to hide his amusement. He couldn’t contain his own smile but quickly focused his attention back on the screen, because the alternative aroused a dangerous flutter in his stomach that definitely had no place in the lab.

Not that the feelings weren’t present at all times, anyway. He was suffused with this pleasant buzz whenever he worked on something side by side with Nick - even when they managed to keep their exchanges neutral. Actually, especially then. It filled him with a sense of pride and complacency to know that they looked like a pair of casual coworkers and nobody was able to tell that there was so much more going on between them. Nick was _his_, whether anyone was aware of the fact or not.

He was still enjoying the easy back and forth when an unfamiliar face interrupted their conversation.

“You must be Finn,” Nick greeted the woman with his trademark charms and David definitely wasn’t jealous about the way she beamed at him with appreciation written all across her pretty face as she replied, “You must be Stokes.”

He definitely wasn’t bitter about her not even glancing his way in favor of giving Nick a thorough once over.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nick countered with his boy scout face and it _wasn’t_ jealousy that made David stretch his hand out quickly, reminding them both of his presence.

“Hi. David Hodges,” he introduced himself, “Anything you need to know about Sin City? I’m your man.” He could flirt, too.

He didn’t miss the irritation on Nick’s face and mentally counted that as a hit on his personal scoreboard.

“Russell tells me you’re quite the insider,” Finn quipped as she shook his hand, smiling just as brightly at him that she had at Nick moments before. He surely was intrigued by her. His face faltered though, when Finn boldly continued, “Yeah, how did you duck that sex with animals question on your polygraph, given your tentacle porn fetish?” What the hell? He was going to kill his boss.

Beside him Nick smirked and turned to face him. “Yeah,” he said, no doubt swallowing a number of lewd remarks.

“Russell told you about that?” was all that came to his mind as a retort. Damn, this woman was good. He pressed his lips together and forced down the growl of frustration. That’s what you got for being helpful. Volunteer a random piece of knowledge and people think you’re a pervert.

Finn kept grinning at him, satisfaction written all over her face, and he knew in an instant that Nick would absolutely become best friends with her. He’d better equip himself with some verbal armor before their next encounter.

And add a new player to his mental scoreboard.

“Um, what do you have for us?” he asked, changing the topic instead of admitting defeat by getting defensive. Finn rounded the table and followed him to the other computer. He could literally feel Nick’s eyes on the back of his head and was glad he could hide his heated cheeks in the bluish glow of the monitors.

When he turned to speak to the other two he caught them exchanging quite the amount of friendly glances. He glared at Nick and received an innocent smile in return. Swallowing his feelings he consoled himself with the idea of making Nick pay for his behavior later.

Back to business he managed to narrow down the search radius for the missing house and leaned back in his chair as Nick called Brass to request a chopper.

“I’ll meet you out front,” Nick grinned at Finn and it didn’t escape David that his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on her retreating backside.

He grumbled.

“She’s cute,” Nick stated matter-of-factly as he walked over to David.

“Bet she’ll say the same thing about you,” he couldn’t stop an ill-humored notion from seeping into his voice.

“Uh-huh,” Nick hummed, leaning in closer despite David giving him his best cold stare. “She’s witty, too,” he continued unfazed.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

Nick dropped his voice to a low rumble, “I love seeing you flustered.”

A part of David was actually pleased by that statement, though he would never willingly admit that to anyone but himself.

“I got a feeling this won’t be the last time she brought that up,” he mused aloud instead, earning him another heart beat accelerating grin from Nick. “Yeah, you’re never gonna live that story down.”

And damn if the bastard wasn’t enjoying himself a little too much. Time to turn the tables, David decided. He let a beat pass between them and pointedly focused his eyes on Nick’s mouth, then slowly let his gaze travel up when the brief appearance of Nick’s tongue between his lips told him he had his full attention.

“Good thing you know all my _real_ kinks,” he said in a soft murmur.

Now it was Nick’s turn to swallow hard.

One more score for him, David mentally noted. 

**5 – Boston Brakes**

Nick’s heart rate was still spiking up irregularly when he reached the lab and watched the BMW being towed into the garage. He’d gotten good at concealing his distress, too many close calls and situations that have threatened to break him (kill him) to have a mental break down every time. He’d just _John Wayne_ his way through it, as Catherine so eloquently put it once. A little bit of a racing pulse and then he’d be back to business.

Greg and David had already changed into coveralls, ready to take the vehicle apart and get to the root of the damage when they entered the garage a few paces behind him. It was the look in David’s eyes that undid him. A full storm of emotions raged within the steely blue, Nick couldn’t separate and identify any of them, but he was convinced they were vaguely similar to what he felt rattling around the pit of his own stomach – anxiety, relief, desperation. His eyes were perilously close to tearing up and he inhaled sharply to regain some sense of control.

“You okay?” David asked quietly and Nick nodded numbly in reply. He’d made it out in one piece after all.

Inside of him grew the urgent desire to hold David, reassure himself that he was indeed safe and alive, but even though Greg knew about them and Nick was sure he wouldn’t mind, he was apprehensive. David smiled tightly and brushed his hand along Nick’s arm, lingering just a second longer than necessary. Nick swallowed and shook his head just barely enough to count as communication. David’s answering nod was no more expressive but Nick felt understood.

“So we’re looking for a black box,” David started as he moved toward the hood of the car. Nick only half listened when David started detailing what he’d found on the encrypted flash drive. The words made his head spin. Spyware, remote controlled cars, thermite cocktails - he closed his eyes as he was hit by the inevitable memory of what had happened earlier, the paralyzing fear that had filled him while racing straight toward that truck so present it took his breath away for a moment.

“You okay there?” Greg asked and Nick shook his head to get himself back to the present.

David looked up at him, worry written all over his face.

“I’m good.” He answered Greg’s question but held David’s gaze while he spoke. “I’m good.”

“You want me to step out for a moment?” Greg offered, his tone not mocking at all. Nick cleared his throat.

“Don’t be silly,” he said and slipped his hand into his pocket where he still had the flash drive that Suvari had left them in an empty coffee cup, “You take that beamer apart and I go find out what’s on this.”

He had to pull himself together before the events of the day were going to catch up with him.

**\+ 1 – Boston Brakes**

It was over. Sort of. They’d found the guy who’d called himself Suvari, dead on arrival. It was going to be a lot of digging and decrypting before they could officially close the case but he felt like he had come to a point where he could start to process what went on and move past it. The car ride out to the desert had been tense, as had the way back. He was going to ride with anxiety for a while, whenever he’d get behind the wheel, of that he was sure.

David was crouched over a laptop, scrolling through more data and files with intently furrowed brows. The sight made him smile.

“Hey,” he greeted and David smiled back when he looked up. “Hey.”

Nick didn’t bother sweeping the lab for prying eyes before he rested a hand on David’s neck and pressed down a little, squeezing into stiff muscles.

As if on autopilot David started rattling down the recent findings from the blackbox analysis and how they interwove with what he'd found on the flash drive he had decrypted earlier, as well as the additional research he’d done while Nick and Greg had been out on the hunt for Suvari. Nick leaned a little further in and grinned at him sideways.

Trailing off, David looked back quizzically, “Umm… Nick?”

“You know,” he murmured suggestively, “I didn’t know I had a secret spy boyfriend, I really like this side of you.”

Despite his best efforts David blushed and Nick couldn’t resist temptation. He’d almost died on the job – again. He’d earned himself the right to break some rules. His hand found David’s cheek and angled his head just right so that he could plant a kiss right onto David’s lips.


End file.
